The Summer That Changed Everything
by KrisTheSatanSister
Summary: Misty Shi. Daughter to Shoka and Miriam Hong. Little sister to Seiran Si, or Exiled Prince Seiyan, and therefore Little Sister to Ryuuki Shi, current King of Saiunkoku. She lives in America with her mother while Shoka stays in Saiunkoku helping to guide Seiran and Ryuuki as they become great men.
1. Summary

Misty Shi. Daughter to Shoka and Miriam Hong. Little sister to Seiran Si, or Exiled Prince Seiyan, and therefore Little Sister to Ryuuki Shi, current King of Saiunkoku. She lives in America with her mother while Shoka stays in Saiunkoku helping to guide Seiran and Ryuuki as they become great men. Misty is currently dating a man named Kazuto and her best friend is a woman named Eliza. She also goes to stay with her Father every summer for two months. However, this summer will be anything but normal.

**So guys, this is a fanfic that I will be writing both on here and on wattpad (User: KrisTheSatanSister) of The Story Of Saiunkoku. Shurie Will be in this but not until later. All will be explained in the book. Until then though**

**Luv ya long time**

**~KrisTheSatanSister 3**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Misty's POV**

I HATE SOCIAL STUDIES! I thought as I walked down the hall to said class. Oh sorry, I guess I should introduce myself, my name is Misty, Misty Shi. I was just settling down into my seat when the most annoying person I have ever met came up to me, "Hey Misty, why you so dressed up?" Logan, said annoying ass boy asked. "To be honest I know as much as you do. Kazuto told me to where this particular dress today and so I did. I have no idea what he's up to." I told him. You see it's the last day of school and my boyfriend, Kazuto has been visiting family in Japan for a week and yesterday he told me to where my nicest dress and 'look nice' as he put it. "Alright guys, settle down. I know it's the last class and last day of school but let's get down to work as much as we can-" My teacher started to say but was cut of by the phone. Curious I looked at him as he answered it, he listened for a little bit, looked right at me and said, "Yup, i'll send her down." To say that I wasn't worried would be an understatment. "Misty can you go down to the small gym please. You're wanted down there for something." I nodded, packed up my stuff and left.

I got down to the small gym and when I went in I was met with a dimly lit, decorated small gym. Then a pair of hands went to cover my eyes, "Guess who?" I heard in my ear, "Kazuto." I exclaimed as I turned around, "I thought you were in Japan visiting family?" I asked him, "I was, but did you really think that I was going to miss seeing my girlfriend off to Saiunkoku in a couple of days?" he asked me. I smiled and hugged him, "You're the best Kazuto." I said. He pulled back took my hand and led me out to the middle of the small gym where my favourite song started to play, I want you by Andrew Allan. I put my arms around his neck and his hands went to my waist.

_I don't wanna wait for tomorrow cause tonight_

_I keep playing this over in my mind_

_I shoulda kissed you but I missed_

_Am I out of time_

_Because I never thought that you might leave me behind_

_And I'm hoping that I get one more try_

_I shoulda kissed you but I missed_

_Am I out of time_

_I never wanna be the one to say_

_How could I let you slip away_

_And I'm never gonna watch you fall apart_

_I shoulda told you from the START_

_And I'm late but now I'm running_

_Please wait for me I'm coming_

_Never gonna wait another day_

_I finally found the words to say_

_I want you [x3]_

_Cause when you look at me I know you feel it too_

_And your eyes keep telling me maybe there's room_

_You shoulda kissed me did you miss_

_That I wanted you ooh_

_And I never wanna be the one to say_

_How could I let you slip away_

_And I'm never gonna watch you fall apart_

_I shoulda told you from the start_

_And I'm late but now I'm running_

_Please wait for me I'm coming_

_Never gonna wait another day_

_I finally found the words to say_

_I want you_

_If you wait if you wait for me I'll finally say_

_What you mean what you mean to me ooh_

_Will you wait will you wait for me_

_Cause I'm on my way I'm on my way_

_Cause I don't wanna wait for tomorrow_

_Cause tonight I keep playing this over in my mind_

_I shoulda kissed you but I missed_

_Am I out of time_

_I never wanna be the one to say_

_How could I let you slip away_

_And I'm never gonna watch you fall apart_

_I shoulda told you from the start_

_And I'm late but now I'm running_

_Please wait for me I'm coming_

_Never gonna wait another day_

_I finally found the words to say_

_I want you [x3]_

After the song ended I realized just how close we actually were. I looked at Kazuto and he looked back at me. '_I think this is enough torture for him'_ I thought as I looked into his eyes, "Kiss me you fool." I whispered, he looked shocked, "Are you sure? I mean-" he started bit I cut him off. "I know what I said. I only said it, because my last boyfriend only wanted me for my body. I was scared, scared you would turn out the same." I started, turning around and hugged my arms close together before continuing, "I was waiting to see if something like that was going to happen with you. But this..." I said, gesturing towards the whole small gym. "This is all that I could have ever asked for and more. I love you Kazuto." I said turning back around and going over to him again. I put my hands on his neck and ran my thumbs over his cheeks. I then pulled his face closer to mine, when our faces were a few centimeters apart I paused, "I... love you too, Misty." Kazuto whispered and that was enough. I pulled his face in even closer and gave Kazuto Kirigaya the honour of my first kiss.

**Hey peoples, so in case you haven't noticed, Kazuto is in fact Kazuto Kirigaya. I will be using multiple names from different animes but their anime plots will in no way be in this book, For Example: Kazuto Kirigaya, Anime: Sword Art Online, the game, sword art online and nervegear or any other characters will not exist. Basically the only thing that will be ascosiated with his anime will be his name and his appearence. Also he looks like he did when he was in Sword Art Online.**

**Luv ya long time**

**~KrisTheSatanSister**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Misty's POV**

"Come on mom, we're going to be late." I yelled up the stairs to my mom. "Alright, alright i'm coming." she said coming down, "Do you have all your bags in the car already?" She asked, "Yes, now come on, we're picking up Kazuto and Eliza on the way as well." I told her and ran out the door.

***Time Skip with Zero, Kaname, Kazuto, Seiran, Ryuuki, Koyu and Shuei***

"Hey babe." Kazuto said as he got in the car with Eliza. They're Brother and Sister. "Hey." I said back and kissed his lips quickly, "so, you excited to see you're dad?" Eliza asked, "Yeah, although I hope Big Brother Seiran is home this time, I can't really expect big brother Ryuuki to be but Seiran doesn't need to be guarding him 24/7. Right mom?" I said and directed the last part to mom. "Yes, Ryuuki does have many other guards, including that Shuei Rhan. He's a nice man, he's also fairly Wealthy." Mom said suggestively, "No mom, I already said i'm not marrying Shuei." I said back. When I noticed the confused faces on my two friends faces I explained, "Ever since I turned 17 -the apropriate marrage age- mom's been trying to convince me to marry the general of the Left Oodeen army, Shuei Rhan. Him or Koyu Lee. Assistant Secrutary to the department of Civil Affairs. But I couldn't, Koyu's to serious and gets lost VERY easily and Shuei's a giant player. Even if I wanted to marry either of them I wouldn't." Most of that was directed at mom, "What I don't understand is what're Seiran and Ryuuki's jobs, they sound important? Also, You never mentioned having any brothers." Eliza asked, "Ryuuki Shi is the young king of Saiunkoku at the moment and Seiran Si is his personal bodyguard. As for the siblings deal, Seiran wasn't always Seiran, his birth name was Seiyan Shi. 2nd eldest prince of Saiunkoku. Although He was exiled for 'taking part in a plan to overthrow the king' The reason mother was always so sick was because she was pregnant with me at the time of said plan. I'm the youngest of my three siblings and Princess of Saiunkoku. I was originally supposed to have 6 other brothers, but when the civil war and the battle for the throne came around my other brothers, with the execption of Seiyan and Ryuuki, (Seiyan because he had been exiled and Ryuuki because he was still too young) had killed each other off whether it be with assasins or in person. Seiyan doesn't know this but his mother survived the attack on their way to Sa province and soon after gave birth to me. Soon after mother met Shoka and they married, Big brother Seiyan lived with us for a while. I remember so many bad memories from that time, mother always hated Seiyan, ever since he was born. In fact the only real comfort Seiyan found was with his youngest brother, Ryuuki. Ironically the same was true with Ryuuki. Seiyan was the only one who loved him in the whole palace. Ryuuki's mother and other brothers always beat him and locked him up in dark closets for long periods of time. All the Princes had different mothers. When Seiyan lived with us Mother almost starved him by locking him in his room, barley ever letting him out, he had his own bathroom so mother thought he would've been fine. I had to sneak the keys and a little bit of food so mother wouldn't get suspicous all the time for Big Brother Seiyan. I felt so heart broken sometimes. But then father found out about it and took Seiyan away. He took him to Saiunkoku where he lived with father and soon found peace with his younger brother Ryuuki. Seiran never really wanted anything to do with mother after that, and I remained here." I said. No one really said anything after that. I just layed my head on Kazuto's shoulder and snuggled into him. The rest of the trip to the airport was silent.

***Time Skip... Again.***

We were getting out of the car to go meet my father when I noticed mom getting out of the car as well. "No way, you're waiting in the car until these two are done, I don't want you pissing off Father and hopefully but highly doubtful, Seiran." I said to her and started to pull the other two off with me, "Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Kazuto asked, "No I think it was exactly enough." I told him as we got into the airport, "MISTY!" I heard someone yell at me. Wait a minute, "SEIRAN?!" I exclaimed and ran over to meet him. "I missed you big brother." I said as I jumped at him and almost tackled him into a hug, "haha I missed you too little sister." He set me down on the ground again, "I thought you had guard over Ryuuki?" I asked, "I did, but I asked if I could have a couple days off to welcome my little sister home and he agreed. Although his expression softened alot when I mentioned my little sister." he said, a hand on his chin and I started to get really nervous. _'what if Ryuuki remembers and told him who I am'_ "Whatever. I'm not worried about it." He said and I mentally breathed a sigh of relief. _'Ryuuki you would've so been dead'_ I smiled at Seiran and noticed father a little ways behind him, "Hello father." I said as he appraoched us. "Hello Misty, how are you?" he asked, "I'm good...um father, I was wondering... it's just that I made alot of new friends here and I don't want them to think I'm ditching them to go live in a new place so I was wondering if I could only stay for a month this time?" I asked, a hopeful look on my face. Father smiled, "Well I have something for you but it will take a little less then two months so i'll tell you what, come for the 2 months and after a month if you still miss your friends i'll fly three out to Saiunkoku to stay with us." he said, my jaw was hanging open since the start of that sentence. When I got over the initial shock I ran to him and hugged him, "Ohhhh thank you thank you thank you." I said smiling, "Come now if we don't leave soon we'll miss our flight." Father said, "Ok just let me say bye." I said and walked over to my two friends who had been watching the whole thing. I hugged Eliza first, "Stay out of trouble for me alright, i'll see you in a month." I whispered and let go of her. She nodded and i moved over to Kazuto. I looked him in the eyes and had a silent converstaion with him. I hugged him, "I'll see you later ok? Take care of Eliza while im gone." I told him and pulled back a bit so I was looking him in the eyes, my arms still around his neck. "I will, I love you." he said, "I love you too." I said back and gave him one last kiss, "You should tell him you know. He deserves to know." he said after I pulled away. I sighed, "I know. I'll tell him when we get home." I told him. He nodded and let me go. "All your bags are in the baggage department. While you were saying goodbye Seiran went and got them." Father told me. I nodded and we walked off to the plane.

***Skip a really boring plane ride***

"Misty, Welcome home." Father as he and Seiran pushed open the doors to the Hong Residence.

**YAAAAY Chapter 2. hope you enjoyed Reviews are always welcome.**

**Luv ya long time**

**~KrisTheSatanSister**


End file.
